


Panie Rogers

by Szczuropies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Civil War (Marvel), Gen, Ja i tagi się nie polubimy, One Shot, Spoilers, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, alternative ending, chyba - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szczuropies/pseuds/Szczuropies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers został złapany i postawiony przed sądem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panie Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwsza praca jaką kiedykolwiek napisałam. Takie małe nico, ni to dobre, ni to smutne, jednak musiałam coś zrobić z tymi wszystkimi emocjami po Civil War (odmawiam uznania tłumaczenia tego tytuł)

Arthur Hasselhoff nie jest z tych zanim zapytacie, ale chciałby być. W zawodzie siedzi od dwudziestu sześciu lat, jako adwokat. Brał udział w kilku głośnych procesach i niegdyś był z nich nawet dumny, ale teraz oddałby wszystko by ludzie o tym zapomnieli. Wtedy może wybrano by innego prawnika, a on nie musiałby wchodzić do tej sali. Przed budynkiem widział transparenty, które dałoby się streścić w dwóch słowach: Zniszczyć Kapitana. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że legenda upada na jego oczach. Przecież historie o dzielnym żołnierzu, w najmniej kamuflującym stroju na świecie, były opowiadane niczym bajki na dobranoc dla powojennego pokolenia. Kiedy go odnaleźli, to było jak drugie urodziny albo i lepiej – druga gwiazdka. Kilka dni. Tyle wystarczyło by Steve Rogers stał się wrogiem numer jeden każdego szanującego się pana Smitha. Atrhur został wykluczony z tego grona na własne życzenie. No prawie, ale przecież nie przyzna się, że przeważyły pieniądze. Wizerunek trzeba zachować. A była żona i tak ma go za sknerę.  
Ubrany w najlepszy garnitur usiadł na niewygodnym krześle. Wszelakie ruchy ograniczył do skinienia głowy na powitanie starego znajomego. Kręcenie się, było w jego mniemaniu, oznaką zdenerwowania, niemal równoznacznego z brakien profesjonalizmu. Wyjął plik dokumentów ze skrzętnie spisanymi notatkami. Był przygotowany na dosłownie wszystko, choć Kapitan nie współpracował. Był denerwująco milczący. Pewnie, mógł przeżywać tą całą sytuację, bratobójczą walkę z przyjaciółmi i tak dalej, ale trzeba myśleć przyszłościowo. Większości oskarżonych się to udawało dzięki wysiłkom psychiatrów. Naprawdę wspaniali ludzie. Często pokazywali teoretycznie wszystkim znaną rzecz – masz po co żyć, nie poddawaj się. Cóż, najwyraźniej z Rogersem to nie wyszło. Gdyby dostał mu się inny adwokat byłby już stracony. To po prostu fakt. Miał kilku takich klientów z których nic nie dało się wyciągnąć. Nie opłacało mu się marnować na nich czasu, sam poradzi sobie z linią obrony. Wszystko załatwi sam. Byle tylko oni nic spektakularnie nie spieprzyli, poza tym będzie dobrze.  
\- Panie Rogers, James Barners był pana bliskim przyjacielem, mogę nawet użyć słowa brat – wszystko szło dobrze, nawet krzyki za oknem zmalały. Jednak nawet przez chwilę nie wyobrażał sobie, że uda mu się uchronić Steve’a od więzienia. Sprawa była za bardzo nagłaśniania, w końcu chodziło o członka Avengers – samozwańczych zbawicieli świata – opinia publiczna nie odpuściłaby sędziemu gdyby uwolnił kogoś tak niebezpiecznego. Arthur postarał się jednak by nie zrobili z Rogersa kozła ofiarnego. Facet na to nie zasługiwał. Chyba.  
\- Tak – odpowiedź była prawie niedosłyszalna. Mężczyzna siedział pochylony z głową opartą na rękach. Wyglądał jak kupka nieszczęść. Przydatna sprawa, można wziąć ławę przysięgłych na litość.  
\- Doskonale, tak więc…  
\- Nie był jedyny – wszystkie pary oczu zwróciły się na oskarżonego. – Dostałem rodzinę, w prezencie, nie wiem od kogo. Może to Bóg. Poprzednią straciłem, a właściwie przeżyłem – zaśmiał się, ale zabrzmiało to bardziej jak urwany jęk – Najpierw byliśmy współpracownikami. Później zaczęło się to przekształcać. Pewnego dnia zrozumiałem, że nie tylko ja oddałbym za nich życie, ale oni zrobiliby to samo dla mnie. Na początku było jednak ciężko, zwłaszcza z Tony’m. Tony był straszny. To ucieleśnienie nowoczesności, przepychu i technologii - wszystkiego czego nie rozumiałem – dobra, tego plany nie zakładały, rozmowa nie powinna jeszcze zejść na te tory.  
\- Panie Rogers, nawet nie zadałem pytania – powiedział Arthur najłagodniej jak potrafił, został jednak zaraz uciszony. No tak, zwierzenia są ciekawsze od jakiegoś tam procesu.  
\- To było głupie. Wszystko. A mogłem do niego podejść, zwyczajnie porozmawiać. Czemu tego nie zrobiłem? Wtedy kiedy jeszcze mieliśmy szanse. Mogłem temu zapobiec. Wszystkiemu. On by mi pomógł, zrozumiał, był w końcu przyjacielem – Steve nareszcie uniósł głowę. Chyba wszyscy spodziewali się łez, słysząc jego przygnębiony ton głosu. Oczy miał jednak suche, rozglądał się po całej sali, szukając miejsca zaczepienia. Znalazł je w osobie Arthura. Cudownie po prostu.  
\- Nie chciałem tego wszystkiego. Nawet na Syberii, gdy zaatakował Bucky’ego. Dopiero co go odzyskałem, na ten krótki moment - prokurator chyba chciał nawiązać do obecnego miejsca pobytu Barnersa, ale się nie odważył. Prawdopodobnie słuchacze by go za to zlinczowali – Tony odciął mu rękę i nie panował już nad sobą… ja chciałem tylko… ale sam już byłem wściekły. Nie powinienem. Ja jeden byłem w stanie ich obu dostarczyć do domu, w całości, ale nie zrobiłem tego. Zamachnąłem się raz i drugi, a on zdjął tą maskę… i nie zdążyłem się zatrzymać, a potem. Ta tarcza, ona po prostu uderzyła i ten trzask…  
\- Panie Rogers, do śmierci pana Starka przejdziemy później. Zajmijmy się pana przeszłością, przecież wszyscy wiem jak ona wpływa na nasze przyszłe zachowa… – przerwał. Nie mógł już przetrwać tego spojrzenia. Będzie je pamiętał lata później.  
\- Panie Hasselhoff – odpowiedział. – Niech pan przestanie. Ja po prostu na to nie zasługuję.


End file.
